1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to concrete construction materials for use in the laying of concrete foundations, and, more particularly, a concrete form apparatus to be positioned between a base board set up at the periphery of the foundation and a concrete board set up within the periphery of the base board for retaining a fill material.
2. Prior Art
The majority of residential homes being built currently have concrete slab foundations with vertical boards set up around the periphery of the foundation along a concrete footing. Wood 2×s are the most common material used for the base boards. Typically, the base boards are supported and secured to the foundation by a wood or steel angle support. Under the prior art, within the periphery of the base boards, a fill material, typically sand, is placed and graded or sloped downward toward the base board. Concrete is poured within the frame and over the fill material creating the foundation and corresponding concrete walls. After the concrete has cured, the base boards are pulled away from the foundation.
Under the present invention, instead of sloping the material toward the bottom portion of the base board, the present invention is placed so that it abuts the base board on one end and supports a concrete board at the opposing end. The fill material is then placed within the periphery of concrete board. Thus, a concrete form is created between the base board and the concrete board. Concrete is then poured into the form area and over the fill material. Before the concrete can cure, the apparatus of the present invention is removed so that it may be reused in another foundation.
The prior art includes various adjustable, as well as nonadjustable concrete from supporting brackets. The majority of this prior art relates to supporting structures that utilize stakes and wedges for retaining their position. Typically, the supporting structures comprise rigid right triangular members. Thus, there is a need for a brace which can be used to secure concrete forms ala work site and which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, such as those described above. It would be advantageous to provide a reusable concrete form apparatus which provides all the functions of the prior art, is less expensively, and has the functionality to save the amount of concrete required for a foundation. The apparatus of the present invention may also be used in an alternative manner that is particularly advantageous in some situations and is not available with the prior art devices. An additional advantage of the present invention is that it lessens the amount of concrete required for a typical foundation, and thus allowing builders to save money and time.